


Ride

by EquestrianAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, F/M, Het, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquestrianAssassin/pseuds/EquestrianAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s a beautiful young lass like you sittin’ be ‘er self?” he purred, voice low and full of Welsh heritage. <br/>“Sitting here minding her own business” you purred back, his smirk becoming bigger.<br/>“A lass of your beauty shouldn’t be sitting ‘ere alone” he smoothed, rising from his seat and repositioning it next to yours...</p>
<p>“Thanks for your concern but I was just going” you stood up, immediately halted in your tracks by the man now towering a good six inches over you. You felt yourself shrink a little in your boots. <br/>“At least let me walk ya home lass?” he asks, eyes soft and absent of malice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I do apologise for any inconsistencies and if it is rubbish. Please point out if there are any spelling/punctuation or plot holes. 
> 
> Enjoy an evening with everyone's favourite blonde pirate! :)

He watched her hair fly around her head as she rode into the wind. The black beast moving under her, hooves pounding a three beat rhythm as she pushed it with her hips. She looked impeccably small compared to the black, shiny bulging muscle powering beneath her. He notices that her hair flowed in time with her steed’s wavy flowing mane, picturesque against the green hills and sun setting behind them. From his viewpoint, a tall dark oak tree, covered by the changing orange and yellow leaves, he watched as she rounded the corner of the arena. The silver glisten of her stirrups burned into his eyes, which were placed over the pommel of black leather saddle. He strained his eyes, slowly following the length of her leg, the white breeches contrasted against the black saddle and beast’s black coat. The noticeable silver that usually encased her knee high black boots was indeed not there. He smirked, admirable in the skill and balanced she displayed, sitting perfectly still in the saddle whist maintaining enough momentum with her hips to drive the Friesian forward. She bought the animal down to a trot; it’s high action legs thumping onto the ground in beats of two. Still she remained in the saddle. He watched her body move with the animal, hair bouncing, breasts jiggling under a tight navy shirt and a small line of sweat beginning on her brow, reflected by the sunset. 

He threw his hood over his golden hair and stalked away in hunt of his next target. 

*****

The sun was shining brightly as it gentled kissed you face good morning. You squinted as you looked down, sun reflecting off your white shirt, making sure you have firmly attached your coin purse and a small blade to your belt padding gently on the side of your hips. You surveyed the courtyard, alive with the buzz of people running morning errands. Merchants hollering loudly, declaring their goods are the finest. You set forward, eager to complete your errands early to escape the heat of the sun. Reaching the marketplace, you realised your weren’t the only one who had that idea, almost all of the town was out. Beggars sneaked into the marketplace in hope of escaping the sun and pocketing some coin or resources that fell onto the ground, abandoned. You slipped a few coins into the free hand of a young woman, not much older than yourself whilst the other held a baby close to her chest. She looked up at you with tears in her eyes, repeatedly thanking you for your kindness. You held her hand smiling before you let it go, allowing her to tend to her child. 

It was midday when you had finished your errands and casually made your way back to your home in a daydream; unconsciously mazing your way though the streets and crowds, your thoughts were rudely interrupted by dust and dirt falling onto your head, making you jump back. Eyebrows creased, furiously, you craned you head upward only to see red and pale blue robes running across the roof of the two-storey building. ‘What an idiot!’ you thought to yourself, shaking of the small spike of adrenaline in order to continue walking. 

Night approached as the town starting their decent into the alleyways. The night was cool, enticing people out of their home and ships, enjoying the people to become lively and loud. You weaved you way through the crowd into a local tavern. Although the dull gray inside depicted an unsuccessful and depressing bar, the inside was busy and well maintained vibrant with the sounds and sights of human life. You were able to distinguish the different walks of like from your table in the corner furthest away from the door. You sit by yourself, taking in the atmosphere and a mouthful of your drink, a slight burn of alcohol slipping down your throat. You noticed that the tavern was busier than usual tonight; there must be more ships in the dock. You inhaled through your nose noticeably smelling the tang of salt and sweat. Scanning the room confirmed your thoughts, tabled upon tables were full of scruffy looking men in dirty white or possibly cream, cotton shirts that hung of their lean bodies, some wrapped in dress coats or waist coats of varying colours. You stopped when your eyes caught the dreads of pale blue and red facing away from you. You sighed and returned to you drink, taking out your journal and began writing. 

After what seems hours you’ve finished writing, straightening your back and flipping your hair out of your face and over your shoulder looking ahead. The tavern has emptied since you last looked up. You see chunky black boots facing towards you from the other side of the room. Intrigued and cautious, you slowly follow the boots up towards the torso of the man in the pale blue dress coat. Leather padding and metal bracers strapped pistols tight to hid body whilst a red sash tied tightly around his waist housed a sword and dagger. Intimidated you quickly glance at his face before looking away, fumbling to pack away your things. His face edged in a golden brown shadow and golden locks of hair framing his face were the only features you could see under his hood. Continuing to fumble with your belongings you failed to notice the footsteps becoming ever closer and heavy as you saw someone approach and take the seat in front of you. You stopped and looked up and the man in the blue coat as he pulled back his hood. Your mouth fell open a little as you took in his face. His golden hair tied back complementing his piercing ocean blue eyes, jaw chiselled and dusted with golden brown stubble encasing full pink lips. 

He sat there with a smirk on his face, his eyes gazing over your torso, the only visible bit of your body. He stops at your chest and licks his lips. You look down, conscious of his gaze. You self-consciously pull at your shirt. You had thought that the shirt concealed enough of your breasts to keep away horny pirates. Apparently not. After a minute, his gazed shifts to yours.   
“What’s a beautiful young lass like you sittin’ be ‘er self?” he purred, voice low and full of Welsh heritage.   
“Sitting here minding her own business” you purred back, his smirk becoming bigger.  
“A lass of your beauty shouldn’t be sitting ‘ere alone” he smoothed, rising from his seat and repositioning it next to yours. You shuffle away from him only for him to notice and spin to face you. Where he’s sitting he can now take in the full view of your body, taking you in like an animal hunting it’s prey. His hand gently grazes your thigh, catching you by surprise whilst your head was turned. You place your hand on his picking his hand up and placing it back on his thigh.   
“Thanks for your concern but I was just going” you stood up, immediately halted in your tracks by the man now towering a good six inches over you. You felt yourself shrink a little in your boots.   
“At least let me walk ya home lass?” he asks, eyes soft and absent of malice.   
You gather your bag, slinging the strap over your shoulder and sigh. “Fine.” You walk in front of him, shivering slightly as he places a hand in the small of your back leading you to the door of the tavern. The distinct sound of male cheers follows shortly after. When you exit you stop and turn to face him almost walking into him. “I hope I’m not one of your ambitions for tonight Mr…?”  
“Kenway. Captain, actually. Captain Edward Kenway.” He became smug and noticeably puffed out his chest and squared his shoulders. You laugh at his attempt at masculinity, although it did work. “And no, I simply wish to walk ya home.”, he purred suggestively, his deep voice radiating through you. You grinned and walked away from him towards your home. 

After what seemed liked half an hour you were nearing home. You were tired, eyes becoming difficult to remain open. Edward had a hand around your waist to support you and keep you walking with his body. The two of you chatted mindlessly about anything, laughing and enjoying the light breeze of the wind. The moonlight followed you through the streets. Edward stopped and looked behind him, unease etched all over his face.   
“What’s wrong, Edward?” you asked, genuinely concerned.   
He face went hard, almost unreadable. “Nothing, let’s keep moving” he hand connects with your back, pushing you forward into a fast walk. 

The sudden twang of an arrow and your scream fill the silent air, removing the quiet. You collapse onto the hard earth, grasping your left knee with tears streaming down your cheeks. This was a pain you’ve never felt before, piercing and burning from your knee up to your thigh. Kenway swore whilst gently moving you, dragging you across the ground to a nearby house surrounding by a lavish garden, removing you from harms way. You didn’t notice where you were, too fixated on the arrowhead pointing up towards the night sky covered in your blood. Your body began to compensate, increasing your blood pressure and heart rate fuelling the adrenaline thumping through your veins. You gritted your teeth together as you tried to shuffle backwards towards the wall, unaware of the numerous gunshots firing mere metres away from you. After watching the blood pulse out of your knee onto the ground for what seemed hours, though really minutes Kenway returned to your side. He took off his dress coat and white shirt, using said shirt as a makeshift tourniquet. Even through your blood loss daze you were able to take him in. His arms, muscles expanding and contracting as he tended to your knee; his torso moving in and out as he breathed, abdominals stiff with a slight gleam of sweat upon them; the crease on his forehead, a mixture of worry, anger and concern.   
“Come on, lass,” he grunted as he picked you up, holding you in his arms. “We gotta get ya some’ere safe.”

*****  
You awoke in a dark room, nauseously swaying from side to side. You thought you head was spinning, your eyes rolled back. You opened your eyes again and saw the soft brown hues of the ceiling. “This isn’t my home”, you thought. Straining your eyes in the dark you look to your left. Through the ill lit darkness you could just make out a male figure sitting about a metre from you, head in his hands. Around the figure was a wooden desk, cluttered with papers, maps and keepsakes. The robes that you recognised earlier are now hanging on a mannequin. You look back towards the man, he’s now looking at you; you now realise it’s Edward.   
“Kenway?” you slurred, “What happened?”  
Edward drags the chair closer to the bedside, placing his hand on top of yours. “I’m so sorry, lass. I never meant to put you in any danger”, he whispered. You tried to move, crying out in pain when you tense your muscles in your left leg. Edward rushed to your side and gently brushed the hair off your forehead, eyes wide with concern and guilt. You look up at him, taking in his concerned face. It was such a contrast to the cocky, confident man talking to you earlier. Now he seemed vulnerable, scared. His blue eyes moved from your face to your knee, you followed his gaze to the white bloodied bandage around your knee. You were startled by a knock at the cabin doors, now opening to let through an aging man with gray hair carrying a briefcase. Edward stood up and greeted the man. After a brief talk, he ushered the man over to your side. “Ah, Captain Kenway has taken good care of you!” the graying man smiled at you. Edward blushed, “Thank you doctor.” His face grew deathly serious, “Will she be alright?” 

You awoke after a few days after drifting in and out of consciousness to the pain starting to rise in your knee. The pain wasn’t as strong as before, but still noticeable, a dull ache. Edward was still by your side, intently watching for any changes in your condition. He smiled at you. “The doctor said you’ll make a full recovery, and that you should be able to walk soon, assisted of course.” There was relief in his voice. You managed to manoeuvre yourself onto a nearby chair under a lantern and looked around his quarters.  
“So, Captain Kenway, I take it this is your boat?” you teased.   
“Ship, lass” his voice straining slightly as he stretched. As he stretched his arms above his head, his white shirt lifted revealing the tanned and muscled stomach of the handsome man. You notice the faint pink lines of scars and black lines of what is assumed to be a tattoo. The urge to run your hands over those lines grew as your eyes took in more of his body, which you fought off with a bite your lip.   
“So, what do I owe for you saving my life?” You cooed tastefully in a low voice.   
Edward smirked, his eyes piercing into yours. With large steps he loomed over you, placing his hands beside you, pinning you between him and the wall. His breath danced on your neck as he moved closer to your ear. You shivered at the sound of his breath. You pushed yourself further back in the chair, breath hitching in your throat at his response. “Oh, I'm sure I can think of something”. After sighting the dumfounded expression on your face, he confidently, with a touch of cockiness, walks back to his desk and sits at the mahogany table. You watch his brows knot as he examines the countless amounts of paperwork and maps scattered over the desk, held down by tankards and treasures. 

Taking a deep breath in, you heave yourself onto your feet and test the strength of your knee. Strong enough to walk but not strong enough to take full weight. With a limp you walk over to Edward at his desk and put your hands firmly shoulder width apart on the edge. He looked up at you and immediately noticed your breasts. Typical male. Edward lent forward slightly in his chair, enough for you to close the distance by bending over the desk; now only centimetres away from his face. His eyes didn’t know whether they wanted to watch you lick your lips or watch your chest move as you took each breath in. You smirked at the slight conflict expression in his face and comforted him with a soft, gentle kiss. Edward responded, increasing the pressure on your lips and gently tugged at your bottom lip. The taste of rum and sea salt danced on your palate. You broke the kiss long enough to scoot around the desk, push Edward back into his chair and sit on his lap. A testosterone filled moan came deep from his chest and rushed through your veins. As the intensity of your kisses increase, you wrap your arms around his neck and gently tease his lower lip with your tongue. His hands lingered down your back and found a home on hips, whilst he mouthed your neck and nibbled on your ear. 

The depth of your breathing increased, blowing into Edward’s ear making him groan into yours. Your head toppled to the side as Edward’s hands slide under your shirt, making you squirm on top Edward’s lap eliciting a pleased and hungry sigh from his swollen lips. In fiery passion, he lifts your shirt and removes it from your body leaving you to shiver at your exposure. He takes you in before kissing you from your neck and starts nibbling down your body. He nibbles at the soft tissue at your breast whilst kneading the other with his hand, making you arch your back and suck in big breaths. Somehow you managed to get a grip of Edward’s shirt and take it off, running your hands down his back and digging your nails in every time he bit down on your soft, sensitive skin making you both moan softly. Every breath that you took in was enough to thrust you forward, now feeling his evident excitement between the warmth of your bodies. With a growl Edward lifted you up and laid you down on the desk, hands dragging down your body until the hooked into the waist of your breeches. Edward looked up at you with hungry eyes asking for permission, which you granted by lifting your hips. As he pulled down your breeches, he placed little kisses around your hips and down your navel, pausing momentarily to remove the offending garment and start again on the inside of thigh. Your breath hitched at the warmth of his hands on the outside of your thigh, gripping them enough that you wouldn’t squirm. His lips danced up the inside of your thigh, occasionally being tickled by the blonde stubble brushing against your skin. Your body tenses in anticipation, waiting for him to kiss that spot where it’s needed most. He is teasing you now, kissing around or blowing on your need, and his grip on your thighs tighten. The tease and touch of him alone was building the tension in your muscles and you knew it wouldn’t take long for him to make you cum. While you were amidst of your daydream and you were quickly bought back to reality but a wet and dexterous tongue devouring your pussy. You gasp and instinctively grab for his golden hair. You feel him smirk against your leg; he knows he has your full attention again. His sucking becomes slow and long, prolonging the tension in your muscles and drawing out your pleasure. You moan is mixed with pleasure and frustration. You want him. You need him to finish. 

With the fistful of hair, you lift his head until his face is inline with yours. You passionately kiss his wet mouth, a taste of yourself mixed with his. Using all the strength you can muster from your pre-organismic bliss and push him back into his chair and undo the ties to his breeches. He moans as the light brush from your hands against his erection, cause his hips to buck slightly. You freed Edward’s pulsing cock and gasped in admiration.   
“Gotta keep that monster locked away somehow, lass” he claimed in a husky voice.   
You gently allowed your fingers to trace up and down his shaft, making him moan in pleasure and groan in frustration. Your fingers gently tightened their grip, now starting a pumping action, feeling its warmth and pulse radiating. Edward’s head was leaning back against the chair and his eyes were closed; he was gasping and biting his lip as you tightened her fist around him and stroked him with a slow, steady rhythm.   
You leaned in and gave the tip a soft kiss, his body jerking under you. You slid your hand down to hold his cock steady at the base while giving him licked a slow, teasing path down his shaft. His cock was smooth and warm against your tongue; soft moans escaped your lips as you licked and kissed every inch of him. His whimpers of pleasure used as encouragement you slid his head into your mouth and sucked gently, delighting in the feeling of his supple flesh against her tongue. She enjoyed the texture and the warmth of his wide cock, and you moaned as you slid the head in and out slowly.  
“Jaysus lass…” he groaned, bucking his hips violently and trying to thrust deeper into your mouth. Taking him into your mouth as far as you could, you begin to suck eagerly and firmly stroke his shaft. You bobbed your head up and down his cock, sliding him in and out of your wet mouth with vigorous enthusiasm in time with the heavy pant now coming from Edward’s chest. With an inhuman growl, Edward tangled his hands through your hair and pulled you to his eye level before engulfing your lower lip. After what seemed an eternity of being at Edward’s mercy, you were shocked by the words that came out of his mouth.   
“Ride me like that fucking horse!”  
Gripping your hips, he pulls you onto his lap, manoeuvring his hips so his cock rubs against your clit. You bit your lip to hold on a moan and grip his cock, gliding it easily into your entrance. Both yours and Edward’s head fell back at the exquisite stretch of your body around his cock. You whimpered softly when your hips finally came to rest against his. You gripped your hands around Edward’s shoulders, fingers digging into the firm muscle as you wiggled your hips a bit. Edward grunted and grasped at your splayed thighs, murmuring a plea for you to ride him as he glared at you with hungry lust.

Your hips began to move in a wickedly slow, grinding motion that made Edward’s chest heave and his head find the crook of your neck, nibbling on the pulse point. Driven by his reactions, you scrape your nails across his deltoids and scapulars, and when he raised his head with a low hiss you caught his mouth in a messy kiss.  
You teased his lips with teeth and tongue as you raised yourself up and then sank back down onto his cock. Every tight clutch of your inner muscles around him coaxed another gasp or moan from his chest. 

His thrusts quickened as he shifted his grip on your hips, clutching you hard and holding you in place as he fucked up into you. Your face twisted in euphoria as you try to match his speed and furiosity, pushing him into further as you push forward with your hips. 

You sucked and nibbled at his lips and tangled your hand through his blonde hair leaving Edward to let out a harsh breath. That sound caused the tension that had been building up in your belly to grow, making your legs shake and grip his legs and your breathing go shallow and frantic. You heard yourself gasping beneath your breath for Edward as his body flexed, grunting and groaning underneath you, working to give you more, to make you come, and you felt yourself quiver at the edge as he ensconced his thumb against your mound.

His touch was what you needed; a loud, desperate moan escaped your lips as your muscles tightened and quivered, your whole body clenching around Edward vigorously as pleasure washed over you in agonizing waves. Your hips jerked and ground into Edward on their own accord as you rode out your climax. His wild erratic thrusts up into you kept you from fully coming down. His hand came up to grasp your hair and he kissed you hastily, biting your lips and growling your name as his body strained for release beneath you. The spasms of your inner muscles upon his cock worked him to orgasm, his brows knitted together as he groaned harshly and trembled. The heat radiating from him within you made you groan and tighten around him. Edward’s arms wound around your back and pulled you closer as he shivered through his bliss, his mouth buried in your neck, gasping for breath.

The air was littered with the soft moans and jagged, heavy breaths in the aftermath of your pleasure. Edward looked into your eyes softly with affection and love, a vast contrast from the hungry lust filled stare. You lay your head on his shoulder, letting your breath puff gently onto the damp skin on his neck. You almost felt like a child in this moment, being cradled by strong arms. Edward made sure your were secure in his grip before standing up and leading your spent bodies to his bed. Gently placing you down on the soft sheets, he slid in next to you, gazing at your features, taking in the little smile on your lips and the dampness of your hair. You returned his gaze, your smile got a little bigger and you snuggled in close to him, happily sighing when his arms wrapped around your tired body. You both didn’t have to say anything; the expressions on your faces were all that was needed. You closed your eyes, blissfully happy and comfortable. You were gently awoken when he did say something.   
“Oh lass…” he sighed.


End file.
